Warriors Dreamclouds story
by Lizerdstar1234
Summary: Dreamcloud was born and raised in Thunderclan her mother is Leopardpelt and father Whitestorm.(her story is in the original warriors series)(so you will see in the clans it is the same as in the first book because I just added two different cats into the story)
1. AN and Alliences

Warriors-Dreamcloud's Prophocy

AN: This is just a fanfiction for warriors some characters are made up and some of them are from the first series(from there old home and not the new lake territory)

Aliencess

**Thunderclan**

**Leader** Bluestar- blue-gray she-cat tinged with silver around her muzzle

Apprentice,Firepaw

**Deputy **Redtail-small tortoiseshell tom with a distinctive ginger tail

Apprentice, Dustpaw

**Medicene cat **Spottleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with disinctive dappled coat

**Warriors **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Lionheart-magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane

Apprentice, Graypaw

Tigerclaw-big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws

Apprentice, Ravenpaw

Whitestorm-big white tom

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Darkstripe-sleek black~and~gray tabby tom

Longtail-pale tabby tomwith dark black stripes

Willowpelt-very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes

Mousefur-small dusky brown she-cat

**Apprentices **(more than six moons old, in trainging to become warriors)

Dustpaw-dark brown tabby tom

Graypaw-long haired solid gray tom

Ravenpaw-small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white-tipped tail

Sandpaw-pale ginger she-cat

Firepaw-handsome ginger tom

**Queens **(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

Frostfur-beautiful white coat and blue eyes

Brindleface-pretty tabby

Goldenflower-pale ginger coat

Speckletail-pale tabby, and the oldest nursery queen

Leapardpelt- pure black she-cat(nursing Whitestorm's kits Dreamkit, Nightkit, Snowkit)

**Elders **(former warriors and queens. now retierd

Halftail-big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing

Smallear-gray tom with very small ears. The oldest tom in Thunderclan.

Patchpelt-small black-and-white tom

One-eye-pale gray she-cat, the oldest cat in Thunderclan. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail-once-pretty toroiseshell she-cat with lovely dappled coat

**Shadowclan**

**Leader **Brokenstar-long-haired dark brown tabby

**Deputy **Blackfoot-large white tom with huge jet-black paws

**Medicene cat **Runningnose-small gray~and~white tom

**Warriors **(toms, and she-cats without kits)

Stumpytail-brown tabby tom

Apprentice, Brownpaw

Boulder-silver tabby tom

Apprentice, Wetpaw

Clawface-battle scarred brown tom

Apprentice, Littlepaw

Nightpelt-black tom

**Queens **Dawncloud- small tabby

Brightflower-black-and-white she-cat

**Elders **Ashfur-thin gray tom

**Windclan**

**Leader **Tallstar-a black-and-white aa very long tail

**Riverclan**

**Leader **Crookedstar-a huge light-colored tabby with a twisted jaw

**Deputy **Oakheat-a reddish brown tom.

**Cats outside of clans**

Yellowfang-old dark gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face

Smidge-plump, friendly black and white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest

Barley-black and white tom who lives on a farm close to the forest


	2. Prologue

**Prologue**

_ A half moon glowed in the night sky._ I was standing in the middle of what looked like a cat battle. I was looking around quickly at all that was happaning. Then I saw Redtail Thunderclan's Deputy beining pinned down by a bracken colored tom(that looked alot like tiger claw) and Redtail ramed the other tom into the rocks and some rocks came tumbling down.

After that stariy shapes came from the night sky. "Hello there Dreamkit." said an orange tom walking to my side. "My name is Sunstar former leader of Thunderclan, and I am here to warn you about Tigerclaw he will say that Oakheart killed Redtail but as you see here it was Tigerclaw who killed Redtail you must wait untill you beging your training as a medicence cat" said Sunstar flicking his tail towards the darker verson of Oakheart.

I just looked up at Sunstar and I understood him that I have to be a medicene cat in order to protect my clan. But I have many moons to go before I can even train to be a medicene cat. "I understand." I said looking into Sunstar's green eyes. "Good, know I must go you must keep it a secret untill you reach three moons old do you understan that?" said Sunstar looking deeply into my blind green eyes. "Yes Sunstar I understan." I said kindly nodding my head. "Then untill we meet again you will keep this dream to your self and just yourself only alright." said Sunstar leaving me all alone on the ground.


End file.
